The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch array which is specially suited for use as an operating panel in a motor vehicle.
Switch arrays that are built into a uniform faceplate are generally known. The faceplate has recesses arranged in a fixed grid, with a complete switch unit or else a dummy cover being inserted in the recesses as required. This is a flexible, though not optimum solution because the recesses closed by a dummy cover are both visible and tactile. Also, it is an involved solution because the switch units used are configured to be completely autonomous with all required functional parts inclusive of the housing.